


Baked Goods

by Mitchellsfingerlessgloves



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, But mysteriously absent, M/M, Mary isn't dead, So is John, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2037717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves/pseuds/Mitchellsfingerlessgloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tells Dean that he and Cas need to do more cutesy shit. Dean decides that baking is the only way for it, and he even ignores Cas' horrible affiliation with '90s pop-punk songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baked Goods

"You and Cas alright?" Sam asked, leaning over Dean's shoulder and furrowing his eyebrows at what was playing on Dean's laptop screen.

The older Winchester quickly snapped his laptop closed over the image of 'Dr. Sexy M.D.', blushing slightly but turning to glare at his brother.

"Of course we are," Dean responded finally. "Why?"

"No reason," Sam shrugged. He sat on the sofa beside his brother, stretching out his long legs underneath the coffee table. Dean eyed the limbs warily, noting with a twinge in his heart that his little brother wasn't so little anymore.

"You guys never really do anything... Romantic, you know?" Sam offered.

Dean frowned and shook his head. He was more romantic with Cas than he'd been with Cassie or Lisa. He'd never thought of cute nicknames for his previous girlfriends (yet he couldn't go a conversation with Castiel without calling him 'his Angel') nor had he been one to whisk his partners on extravagant dates for no reason other than he could, but he loved watching the way that Castiel's face lit up whenever Dean showed up in the Impala in the middle of the night just because he wanted to spend time with him.

"The Hell does that mean?" Dean asked gruffly. In all honesty, he was suddenly anxious. What if Cas felt the same way? The thought of not making Cas happy was enough to make his stomach turn.

Sam shrugged again. "I don't know. You guys don't really hold hands that much." 

"We aren't a touchy-feely couple. Or at least," Dean added with a waggle of his eyebrows. "We don't touch in a way that's appropriate for your little virgin eyes."

"Urgh," Sam reached out a hand and swatted at his brother. "You know, you don't go on bike rides together and stuff. You just go to the movies or make out in your car."

"Do couples actually go on bike rides together?"

Sam rolled his eyes at Dean. "Whatever. I just wanted to make sure you guys were alright, that's all." 

The long-haired boy rose from his seat, starting to make his way back to his room.

"Whatever," Dean reiterated, already reaching for his phone. "Later, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam muttered before he left the room, the sound of his bedroom door closing meeting Dean's ears a few seconds later.

____

"Hi, Dean," Castiel stepped into the Winchester house early on Saturday morning. Dean grinned at his boyfriend as he stepped back to let the shorter boy in, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey, Cas," Dean responded, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Castiel smiled into the kiss, securing a hand around Dean's neck to deepen the embrace.

"Hi, er, Cas," Sam said lamely. Castiel pulled away from Dean (who huffed and glared at his brother) smiling and waving to the thirteen year old.

"Hi, Sam. How are you?" Castiel asked politely.

Sam instantly started blathering about the junior maths challenge he was to participate in to represent his school, his eyes widening and voice rising in pitch the way it always did when he was excited.

Castiel listened politely until Dean tugged on his upper arm, flipping his brother off behind his back as he directed his boyfriend to the kitchen.

"Dean, what are we doing?" Castiel asked, a mixture of confusion and fondness adorning his face.

After a bit of research on the 'cute' things that couples did, Dean found that a recurring theme seemed to be baking. For some reason it seemed to be useful for 'bonding' (according to 'Life' magazine, it helped to build up/ maintain trust between a couple) and so Dean had settled on making the dark-haired boy do just that with him.

With some direction from the internet and a lot more from his mother, Dean had managed to get everything that they'd need in order to bake his favorite thing (other than his boyfriend, obviously). Pie. It was helpful that Castiel loved the baked good almost as much as he did.

"We're going to bake!" Dean said happily, gesturing towards the supplies that he had set upon the kitchen countertops. He hadn't measured them out yet: apparently weighing was part of the fun.

"Bake?" Cas repeated sceptically, unwinding his scarf from around his neck and hooking it over one of the stools surrounding the island.

"Yeah... Don't you want to?" He could feel his face fell dramatically. The one time he bothered to listen to Sam and he'd ended up making the dumbest decision of his life.

"No, no, I do!" Cas insisted. Dean slumped in relief. "It's just... You? Baking? It sounds kind of like the start of a bad joke."

"Hey, you don't know that," Dean chuckled. "If I'm as good as baking as I am at eating this won't turn out half-bad."

"What are we making anyway?" Castiel asked, stepping to stand beside Dean in front of the bag of flour.

"Pie," Dean grinned, and Castiel laughed, pressing his lips to Dean's cheek. Dean felt his face flushing and quickly grabbed the instructions he had written out.

"So, erm," he cleared his throat and continued gruffly, "can you grab the eggs?"

____

"Dean, I don't want apple pie," Castiel huffed half and hour later. Thus far, there hadn't been any major slip-ups. There were a few spills, and Dean had feared he'd have to go to the shops to buy a new box of eggs until they found a couple more in a box that Dean had previously thought to be empty.

"Well I do!" Dean grumbled. Castiel rolled his eyes and grabbed a box of cherries from the fridge.

"What can we do with these?" He asked with a smile.

At that, Dean's heart melted. He knew it was down to the fact that he was unconditionally in love with him, but something about Cas' smile made him suddenly willing to do things he'd never even considered before. The fact that it had managed to make him sit through 'Titanic' three times now was more than enough proof of the fact.

Dean huffed again, but this time if was affectionate more than annoyed.

"I'll see what I can do."

____

When Dean returned with amended directions, Cas had washed the cherries and was in the process of chopping the small fruits, a small pile of stones sitting on the sticky countertop.

Castiel was humming quietly as he worked, shuffling his feet and swaying his hips occasionally.

"Smash Mouth? Really?" Castiel spun around and grinned lopsidedly at Dean, nodding.

"I like them." He said simply, turning back around and letting Dean secure his arms around his waist and rest his head on his shoulder. Castiel quickly finished the last cherry, and Dean held out the new instructions for them to follow.

"You do this. I'm going to deal with the base." Was all Dean said, letting go of Cas and walking to their abandoned pie tin.

They worked in silence for nearly two minutes before Cas began to sing.

"There's a place on Ocean Avenue where I used to sit and talk with you..."

Dean groaned good-naturedly. "Why, Cas? What is it with you?"

"Would you rather it be Blink-182?" He asked innocently, and Dean just laughed.

"One day you'll learn," Dean responded. "One day you'll understand the genius of Pink Floyd..."

"One day you'll stop trying to force your music taste on me." Castiel concluded. Dean opened his mouth to retaliate once more, but Cas cut him off. "Hurry up with that, I'm almost done."

____

Dean and Cas got distracted while waiting for their pie to bake and so accidentally left it baking for an extra fifteen minutes. The crust was burnt and the filling had bubbled out, but the extra time had sorted out would potentially have been an undercooked bottom.

Other than that, it didn't taste too bad. Sam had eaten a slice without having to pretend to like it, and Dean had to admit that a cherry filling nearly compared to the apple that he favoured.

They had spilt the remains equally and Dean drove Castiel back home around eight o'clock. Of course, they spent another twenty minutes furiously making out over a Tupperware of cold cherry pie, but that was neither here nor there.

"Why did you want to bake today?" Cas asked somewhat breathlessly. Dean smiled as he looked at his boyfriend in the glare of the streetlamps. It was times like these, when it was just the two of them in their own private bubble, that Dean appreciated the most. Times where neither of them was trying to keep up appearances, and Cas had flour scattered in his hair, where the other boy was the most breathtaking. Where Cas'smile came easily, and he laughed so much he snorted, and they could kiss as passionately or as softly as they wanted.

"I was trying to be, you know, romantic," Dean admitted, cheeks heating up.

"You were?" Cas smiled softly and took Dean's hand, squeezing tightly.

"Yeah," Dean shrugged, pleased that it seemed to have worked so well.

"You do know we don't need to do any of that cute shit, right?" Cas continued. "I mean, it's lovely, but it's not exactly you, is it?"

"I thought you'd like it," Dean replied quietly.

Castiel grabbed his chin and pressed a forceful kiss to his lips.

"And I did," Cas said firmly. "But don't do anything you wouldn't just because you think I might like it. Except maybe watching rom-coms with me..." Cas trailed off and they both laughed quietly.

"Okay," Dean responded. A pleasant feeling spread form his stomach around his body, knowing that he didn't need to try as hard as he thought to keep Cas happy. The fact that just being [i]him[/i] was enough was, although somewhat weird, nice.

"I love you, Angel, you know that?"

"Of course," Castiel said promptly. "I love you too."

"Hey, loverboy!" 

Both Dean and Cas looked up to see Gabriel leaning against the doorframe, the stick from what looked like a lollipop poking out of his mouth.

"Wanna get in here? Mike's about to lose his shit. 'When I say he should be back by eight he should be back in this goddamn house at eight!'" Gabriel screeched in a surprisingly accurate imitation of their older brother.

"Gabe, you better not be making fun of-"

"Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist!" Gabriel yelled back, rolling his eyes and making an obscene gesture that involved a ring and a single finger at the couple in the car before retreating back into the house.

"Sorry about him," Castiel rolled his eyes and blushed.

"No need," Dean pressed one final kiss to Cas' lips, lingering for a few more seconds than he initially meant for the chaste peck. "See you on Monday?"

"As long as you don't decide to skip with Jo," Castiel pointed out with a wry grin, pushing open the door to the Impala and stepping out.

He pushed the door shut again, blew a kiss to Dean through the window and walked into his house, waving once more to Dean before disappearing from view.

Dean grinned to himself, still tasting Cas on his lips, and started his car again, driving to 'Jesus of Suburbia' and not bothering to change the song. In fact, he found himself mumbling the lyrics he half-knew under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3! Any constructive criticism is welcomed, and thank you for reading, lovely people!  
> If you were wondering, the songs are:  
> (Probably) All Star- Smash Mouth  
> Ocean Avenue- Yellowcard  
> Jesus of Suburbia- Green Day


End file.
